A fogadó a keresztútnál
by Assa-h
Summary: Játszódik: valamikor a Varjak lakomája idején. Szereplő: Edric Dayne, aki azon tűnődik, mihez is kellene kezdenie most, hogy nincs kit szolgálnia.


Minden jog G. R. R. Martiné. Én csak kölcsönvettem a világot és a szereplőket egy kis játékra. _:-)_

* * *

><p><em>Pim-pim.<em>

A kút kávájába kapaszkodva bámult fel az égre, de így is elszédült, és végül lehuppant a száraz fűbe. Aztán, mivel a nyaka is sajgott már, hanyatt feküdt inkább. Bolondság volt persze, de tudta, hogy jó ideig még úgyse keresi senki – ha keresné bárki egyáltalán –, a ruhái meg aligha lehettek ennél koszosabbak.

_Pim-pim. Pim-pim._

A hópelyhek lustán, csendesen hullottak alá, innen lentről nézve szürke és fehér a szürke és fehér háttér előtt. Megtelepedtek az orrán, a szempilláján, beleestek a szájába, de nem érezte az ízüket: túl aprók voltak, túl gyorsan elolvadtak. Ez még nem az a nagy havazás volt – az igazi, téli –, amivel annyit riogatták. Ez a hó hamar eltűnik majd – amint a felhők továbbvonulnak – cuppogó sarat és nyálkás nedvességet hagyva maga után. Neki mindkettő jó ismerőse volt.

_Pim-pim-pim._

Az acél Gendrynek dalolt. Egészen más volt ez, mint amikor penge akaszkodott össze pengével, vagy fegyver csattant a páncélon. Nem zavarta meg más hang – nem úgy, mint a csatában –, nem volt benne sietség, sem düh, félelem vagy kétségbeesés. _Pim-pim._ Nyugodt. _Pim-pim._ Céltudatos. _Pim-pim._ Szakszerű és rendezett.

A fogadóból alig szűrődött ki zaj – csak egy kis zsibongás, csak egy kis edénycsörömpölés. Jeyne erős kézzel felügyelte a gyerekeket és a néhány betévedő vendéget. Ő, Edric is teljesítette a feladatát – „Hozz vizet!" –, csak utána jött vissza a havat figyelni.

_Pim-pim-pim._

Minden megváltozott és minden rosszabb lett. Igaz ugyan, hogy korábban is törvényenkívülinek számított; hogy sohasem tudhatta, mit fog enni, hol fog aludni, de háborút viseltek, így ezek a dolgok valahol természetesnek tűntek vagy legalábbis elfogadhatónak. Különben is, ő Lord Berichez tartozott, a fegyverhordozója volt, követnie kellett tehát, mindenhová és mindenben. A céljai Edric céljai is voltak.

Csakhogy Lord Beric meghalt – minden lehetséges módon, most már véglegesen –, az ő szolgálata pedig véget ért. A törvényenkívüliekkel maradt ugyan, de most már csak a választás kötötte őt hozzájuk – vagy még inkább annak a hiánya –, nem a kötelesség, és még kevésbé valamiféle meggyőződés. Nem, amióta Kőszív Úrnő parancsolt nekik.

_Pim-pim. Pim-pim._

Megpróbálta a tűzből kiolvasni a válaszokat, a lehetséges jövőt, ahogy Thoros tette. Addig nézte a táncoló lángnyelveket, míg a szeme könnyezni nem kezdett a hosszú, meredt bámulástól és a melegtől, vagy legutóbb a műhelyben, míg Gendry rá nem ripakodott, hogy tegye hasznossá magát, vagy tűnjön a francba. Úgyis hiába volt az egész: sohasem azt látta, amit a tűz mutatni szándékozott – már ha voltak bármiféle szándékai –, hanem amit látni akart.

Csillagvölgyet látta: a sziklákat, a tornyokat – mind-mind megdermedt lobogás –, a falat, amit izzó, vörös hullámok ostromoltak. Havat látott, hatalmas pelyhű, szapora hóesést, ami elfedi a földek valamennyi sebét, beborítja a temetett és temetetlen holtakat, a felégetett házakat, a tönkretett kerteket és szántókat. Havat, ami újra tisztává, széppé és békéssé tesz mindent.

Mondták persze, hogy a tél más, mint ahogy elképzeli. „Buta, nyári gyermek." Pedig nem az volt. Télen született, csakhogy az elmúlt, mielőtt Edric elég nagyra nőtt volna, hogy emlékezhessen rá. „Nem is valódi tél." A mostani viszont annak ígérkezett, minden ízében. Túl hosszúra nyúlt a nyár, ami sokakat aggodalommal töltött el – és túl hosszúra nyúlt a háború is.

_Pim-pim. Pim-pim. Pim-pim._

Maradhatott volna, itt, a fogadóban. Egy gyerekkel több vagy kevesebb, igazán nem számított, és ő is tudott dolgozni, elvégezte volna, amit rábíznak. Igen, csakhogy… Csillagvölgy ura volt. Emlékezett még erre, bármilyen csekély jelentőséggel bírt is az utóbbi időben, ahogy emlékezett az otthonára is, bár alig hét éves volt, mikor eljött onnan (most pedig majdnem kétszer annyi). Távoli álom volt, nem más, akárcsak az, hogy valaha elérje.

_Pim. Pim._

Az mindenesetre világos, hogy ez nem az ő helye. De ha menne, vajon merre induljon?

Délre, amerre a bal karja mutatott, a Királyi út húzódott, a feje irányában a Magas út, a Hold-hegységen át Arryn Völgyébe, a jobb lába felől pedig Zúgó állt, lovon mindössze néhány napnyi járóföldre…

Délre, nyilvánvalóan. Másutt csak halál várna rá – még ha azok rövidebb utak is. Széttépnék a farkasok, vagy felakasztaná valaki (újabb névtelen hulla egy névtelen fán) – mindkettő túlságosan is mindennapossá vált manapság. Természetesen dél felé is megvolt az esélye ezekre és még sokkal rosszabb végzetekre is, de dél és vele a Királyi út Királyvárat jelentette, Királyvár a viszonylagos biztonságot – hiszen azon túl tudomása szerint még nem folyt háború, egyedül Viharvég volt idegen kézen –, és az esélyt, hogy továbbmenjen, vissza Dorne-ba, vissza Csillagvölgybe. _Haza._

Sőt, ha eléri Királyvárat, talán találna is valakit a palotában, valakit az övéi közül, aki segíthetne rajta. Ha pedig nem, hát hason csúszik Tommen király színe elé, ha kell, bocsánatért könyörög és hűséget fogad – nem is lenne olyan nehéz. Vagy pedig… közelébe se megy Aegon Hegyének. Meghúzódik a város forgatagában, a többi hozzá hasonló nyomorult között, és aztán csendben, titokban utazik tovább. Ez még könnyebbnek hangzott. Sokkal könnyebbnek.

_Pim-pim-pim-pim._

Arya Stark jutott eszébe. A lány nyilván már régen úton lenne, ahelyett, hogy itt heverészik és töpreng hiábavalóan.

_Pim-pim. Pim-pim. Pim-pim. Pim-pim._

Egyébként is, senki nem fog odalépni hozzá: „Hé, Ned, gyere! Majd én hazaviszlek." Egyedül kell megpróbálnia.

Feltápászkodott, leverte a ruháját és a fogadó konyhájába indult némi élelemért. Nem sokat vett magához – nem lett volna tisztességes a többiekkel szemben –, tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis éhezni fog. Senki nem kérdezte, mit csinál, mire készül – megvolt a maguk dolga. Felnyergelte a lovát, és kivezette az útra. Valószínűleg sosem éri majd el Királyvárat, gondolta. Odasettenkednek hozzá egy éjjel és megölik álmában – hisz nem lesz, aki őrt álljon –, vadállatok marcangolják halálra, vagy elfogják és kérdés nélkül kivégzik. (Esetleg lesznek kérdések is, csak a válaszok nem számítanak majd, talán el sem hiszi őket senki.)

De ki tudja? Hátha, hátha mégis…

_Pim._ Aztán csend. Úgy tűnt, Gendry elkészült végre.

_Az éj sötét és tele van iszonyattal_ – kántálták az esti ima alkalmával, a tűz körül.

Edric Dayne a fákon himbálózó tetemekre gondolt – olyanok voltak, mint megannyi túlérett, borzalmas gyümölcs –, a rothadó húsra, a lakmározó varjakra. A mocskos, lesoványodott emberekre gondolt, a bizalmatlanságra az arcukon, a gyűlöletre és reményvesztettségre a szemükben. Sóspárlóra és a névtelen falvakra, ahol azelőtt és azután járt. Lady Catelynre, ahogy felkel a sárból, a haja fehér, a bőre, mint a holtaké, és a hangja, a hangja…

A nappalok is egyre sötétebbé váltak mostanság, és ő épp elégszer nézett már az iszonyat arcába. Félt – de főként attól, amit már jól ismert.

Elmormolt egy imát a Vénasszonyhoz és egyet az Anyához, aztán a ló oldalába vágta a sarkát.


End file.
